Predestined
by kity moon priestess
Summary: Is it posible to know each other before birth? She was destined to teach him to love and he was destined to protect her... SK!
1. Chapter 1

On the Train

It was almost midnight by the time he reached the subway station. His long silver hair was trailing behind him as if playing in the wind with the few snowflakes that begun to make their way from heaven to earth. He had had a very hard day at the office. Of course as the owner he could just lay back and let everyone else work their asses off but this was Sesshomaru we were talking about, he wasn't one to let others handle what he could perfectly do, (he would probably do it better than his subordinates anyway.) He would usually take his silver Mercedes to the office but this morning it had snowed too much and all the streets near his house in the suburbs were blocked making him take the subway.

He walked elegantly into the platform with his Armani business suit and a portfolio full of papers from the office. There was no one else in the platform, probably too cold for ningens. As a matter of fact the morning news announced that due to the snow storm most works would be cancelled today so he guessed very few people would worry to go and work. In his office only ten of the fifty secretaries and other workers showed up. However snow did not stop the taiyoukai from working. The train approached and he stepped in when the doors opened. There was no one in the train. Whit a sight he sat and leaned his head back closing his eyes letting the light out. The train stopped and when the doors opened a presence and a scent drifted into the wagon he was in. The presence he identified as a human female sat across from him and remained silent. Her scent was sweet, like a mixture of honey and warm sugar and her presence was powerful and tinged with a little magic.

Probably a descendant of some miko or priest´ he thought and without opening his eyes he scanned her aura with his own. When he reached out for her he expected a little jolt of purifying energy, a natural reaction from mikos towards youkai but he found none. Instead he found it welcoming his aura.

Strange and interesting ´ he thought, and slowly opened his eyes to see her.

She also had her eyes closed and as he could sense from her breathing and heart beat she was oblivious to his scanning her.

He remained silent and quietly observed her for the rest of the ride.

It was a twenty minute ride from the office to the station nearest to his house and when the train stopped he opened his eyes and got out of the train without looking back on the girl sitting in front of him, she still had her eyes closed but he was sure she wasn't sleeping. The doors closed behind him as he stepped into the platform and the train started again towards the next station. As soon as he got off the train he felt a very small tug on his insides telling him something was off but he couldn't pin point it.

The nest day it was pretty much the same, heavy snowstorm and him having to ride the subway to the office. Again it was almost twelve by the time he reached the station to go home.

Will she be there again? ´ he found himself thinking and quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

The train arrived and he stepped in. The moment he went in he felt something dangerous around him; his youkai senses telling him to be on guard. He sat and waited for the next stop to see if the girl would be there today as well. She was and just like the day before she sat across from him. This time Sesshomaru kept his eyes open and he saw how she smiled at him and sat reading a book. He nodded back to her in some sort of polite greeting and sat back watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

After five minutes in silence the feeling of danger returned and as his senses told him to be prepared for an attack he saw her put away the book and look around with a slightly scared face. He was taken by surprise when she perceived the evil aura, for only youkai and trained mikos could do that. She looked at him and locked her eyes with his. Golden met stormy gray eyes and they stayed like that for a few seconds. All of a sudden the train abruptly slowed down and possibly got off its tracks because it felt as if it had turned left when stopping.

The girl flew out of her seat pushed by inertia and could have probably cracked her head open hadn't it been for two strong arms that held her around the waist and a strong and muscular chest in front of her to steady her. She looked up with shocked expression to find the same golden eyes looking down on her. She gave him a little smile but couldn't perceive his reaction because right in that moment the lights on the train went off. Sesshomaru had no problem seeing on the dark, he was a youkai after all but he knew she was human and would probably get scared. And just as the thought crossed his mind he felt the girl in his arms tense and unconsciously step closer to him.

Without thinking (something he didn't do often) he said to her

"It is going to be all right, don't worry" To say he was shocked beyond belief to his own words would be an understatement. However before he started cursing himself for his outburst he felt her relax a little and in the dark he could see her smile brighten. Her smile on its own made him forget that he had just spoken to a stranger, a human girl none the less.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" she asked in a clear and still nervous tone.

"Sesshomaru Takayama" He released his hold on her but kept a hand ready to steady her should she trip on something in the dark.

"Thank you" she said in the sweetest tone he ever heard coming from a ningen, yet he couldn't find any deceit coming from her like every other female that approached him with the intention of getting his attention. odd girl ´ he thought, odd but interesting none the less ´

The strange presence from before returned and this time it materialized into someone. It was just a shadow on the doorway for Kagome but Sesshomaru could see all too clear that it was a man. His youkai senses told him Be ware, it is a hanyou ´ Kagome tensed and took a small step back. Out of instinct the taiyoukai stepped in front of her as if to protect her. However he wasn't prepared for the hanyou´s next move.

"Well, well… isn't it charming? The taiyoukai trying to protect you from me my little miko" then he laughed at loud. It was a horrifying sound like taken out of a horror movie. He proceeded then forward with a malicious smirk on his face, his eyes fixed on the girl. His stare was broken thought as Sesshomaru stepped completely in front of her blocking her form completely from his gaze.

"I demand to know who you are and what your business with this girl is" His posture and tone was calm and apparently relaxed, however he was ready to attack or defend in any second. He felt a small hand griping for dear life the back of his overcoat and sensed Kagome behind him anxious and afraid.

"Aw, isn't it cute? My name is Naraku. Don't worry Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, I wont do any harm to you or her. I just want her to come with me. Why would I harm my property after all?" At this his voice became taunting and mocking. Sesshomaru was taken back by his words his property? ´ he couldn't sense any kind of mark on her. The grip he felt on his coat became all the more tense and he could feel her slightly shaking behind him.

"Give her to me youkai, my business is not with you!" he was getting annoyed and he took another step forward. They were now barely one meter away from each other. When Sesshomaru didn't budge to either give her to him or answer him, the hanyou lost his patience and launched forward.

"Give her to me!" Sesshomaru just turned and gathered the girl in his arms and moved out of the way in one fluid movement. With his inhuman speed he raced out of the train wagon into the rails.

"Do you know him?" he asked her in a whisper meant only for her to hear as the rushed through the tunnel towards the next platform to be able to move more freely if he needed to fight.

"Yes, please don't let him get me" She was on the verge of tears, her complexion was pale and she was shaking slightly.

"Who is he?" his voice was soft yet demanding and his eyes were locked with hers. He felt as if he knew her from before but he didn't know from where.

"He… he killed… he killed my family… and now… he… wants to kill… me" She stammered and tripped on her words. She didn't know what made her tell him that, it was a well kept secret for years and now here she was letting it out in the open for a stranger to hear. But it feels so right ´ her mind kept telling her. She felt like she knew him all her life and that she could trust him with her life.

"I wont let him" they were near the next platform, somewhere up front they could see lights but they didn't make it for a huge explosion made Sesshomaru jump quickly to a side to avoid being smashed by the ceiling of the tunnel, courtesy of Naraku.

"One last chance pup, give her to me and stay out of it!" The hanyou was beyond pissed and in the shadows they could both see the red glow of his eyes. Kagome buried her face on Sesshomaru´s coat to avoid the sight of those well remembered eyes. A flashback came into her mind

_The storm outside of the temple… "The jewel is not here! Now get out of these grounds if you want to stay alive demon!" Her grandparent faced a red eyed demon with long wavy clack hair. The demon smirked and charged slashing through her dear grandfather's throat. Little ten year old Kagome and five year old Souta shivered and cried in silence inside the well house where their mother hid them with a concealing spell to keep them out of harm. The watched in horror when their mother was killed next along with their father in seconds. The demon burned down the house after he searched it all and apparently couldn't find what he was looking for. They remained in the well house until a neighbor came in with the firefighters and the police. "Mommy is gone sweetie, you and your brother will have to live with your aunt in Hokkaido." The police officer was very nice to them and took them personally to their aunt's. After a couple of years her brother went off to study in America and she stayed with her aunt in the shrine training her miko abilities. _

He was back for her now. She had moved on with her life without knowing why her parents were dead, all she knew that it ha something to do with the Shikon no tama that her family guarded. After all her training she had discovered that the reason why the jewel wasn't in the house was because the jewel was inside of her, embedded there before she was even born. She had forgotten about it with time and move on with her ordinary life working as a model half time to get some extra money and working as a designer for a friend in town. She hadn't had trouble until now but she still recognized his aura and his appearance from that night and all the terror came back full force when she looked into those eyes.

"Stay away!" She screamed still not facing him. Sesshomaru gently pushed her behind him and into a crack in the wall to keep her safe from any debris falling from the walls. He took of his overcoat and wrapped it around her to keep her warm in the biting cold of the darkness.

"Stay there and nothing will happen to you" She looked up to see his eyes and his blank face give the tiniest of smiles. Then he turned and was gone in seconds.

She couldn't see anything with her mortal eyes but she could feel the two auras clashing and fighting.

"_He will come one day my child. He will protect you and then evil will have no power over you" _She could remember the words of her aunt about a prophecy that said that every holder of the Shikon would have a protector granted by the gods to keep the jewel safe and out of reach of evil beings. Could he be…. ´ Her eyes widened in realization. It was not simple coincidence that they had met in the subway those two nights. It was not coincidence that she had to take the subway those two nights because her car was stuck in the snow. Thank you kami ´ she thought and right then the two auras clashed yet again but this time with so much force that the whole tunnel shook with their force.

Sesshomaru was fighting with apprehension for he knew very well that the whole tunnel could collapse in any second if her dared to let out his whole energy. Naraku was very aware of this and was beating the crap out of him. They clashed yet again and this time more rocks flew down from the upper part of the tunnel. He was struggling hand to hand when a strangled scream pierced his ears. Kagome´ his eyes flicked to where he had left her and dashed towards her making it just in time to avoid her getting smashed by a particularly large concrete piece that had fallen. However, to save her he had to cover her with his own body and his back was badly bruised and cut for taking the blow himself.

"Ses… Sesshomaru?" oh no, please´ his knees collapsed but managed to avoid squishing her. His eyes were closed and blood oozed from the cuts on his back and from the back of his head. Kagome was at a loss, he… he saved me… by risking his life! ´ Tears ran down her face as she tried to hold him up.

"I see your protector can no longer protect you my little miko, so why don't you make it easier on both of us and just come with me?" He was smirking and approaching fast to the two on the floor. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and managed to turn to him and place himself before Kagome.

"No please, you're hurt! He'll kill you, please stop!" She half screamed half pleaded him to stay back while trying to pull him back but he just growled and looked back at her with annoyance.

"If you don't want to go with him then let me fight!" He all but screamed at her. He had lost his self control and his eyes glowed red. His inner beast raged for the blood of he who dared to challenge him. Kagome sat back shocked to see his red eyes and to feel the immense power radiating off of him.

Sesshomaru stood up and calmly walked to his opponent who took a step back on feeling his much more powerful aura. He was pushing back his power before and now… he lost his control! ´ Naraku was nervous, he hadn't expected the demon lord to have so much power. The fight resumed again and this time Sesshomaru easily got the upper hand giving Naraku the whooping of his life.

In a second of chance Naraku pulled out his secret card and dashed towards Kagome who just had time to gasp as she was roughly picked up by the neck from behind, a sharp claw at her throat.

Sesshomaru growled loud but stayed put lest he put her in more danger.

"That's it pup, stay where you are unless you want her throat to smile at you" He was talking in a hushed tone. Then he made the worst mistake.

"She is so pretty isn't she?" His tongue flicked out of his mouth and he passed it along her jaw line. "I'll love to hear her scream for more" He laughed but wasn't able to register the blow that sent him flying straight into the wall.

Kagome felt the wet appendage sliding across her jaw and she cringed in the tight grasp when suddenly a strong wind blew her hair back and the hand that held her let go in favor for the two strong arms and the chest that had saved her earlier. She breathed relief when she saw silver hair cascading down into her line of vision, she was safe. She was about to hug him when he moved her behind him again and moved to finish the hanyou who sat spiting blood against the wall.

"Never touch her again" was all Naraku could hear before darkness made itself known to him to never leave.

Kagome stood back disgusted by the sight of the burnt flesh and insides of the creature spluttered against the wall.

Sesshomaru flicked his hand and the green venom stopped flowing from his claws. He took a few seconds to clear his vision but just as the red dissipated his badly wounded body gave in and he fell to his knees panting.

Kagome was beside him in a second and tried to support him. He looked at her with his stony face and silently asked with his eyes what she was doing.

"Please, let me help you now" she silently pleaded. He just gave her a nod for he was too tired to talk. All his energy was drained whenever he allowed his beast take over, he needed rest. But as soon as the thought passed his mind, warmth engulfed him and he opened his eyes to see the girl crouching by his side glowing soft pink with her eyes closed in concentration. He had never felt such a strong aura on a ningen before, not even powerful mikos. It was so warm and welcoming that he felt his eyes drift close and his pulse slowing down to normal. His wounds no longer hurt and his body felt rested. The warmth slowly gave away to the normal icy temperature of the tunnel. When he opened his eyes he reacted just in time to catch the girl before she fell unconscious on the floor. As he stood up with the girl in his arms he noticed that his wounds were closed and that the cracks in the walls, the wholes in the floor, the broken rails and the destroyed train were back to normal. The pile of remains of the hanyou was turned to ashes that soon dissipated with the cold air of the night. He looked down on the sleeping face of the girl in his arms, so much power, in one girl ´ He felt deeply attached to this young miko but didn't know why. He would have to ask her when she woke up. He started towards the next platform in his youkai speed and out of the subway station. He decided that it would be faster if he just flew home. As he emerged into the street he noticed the night air was chilling and it was still snowing hard. He noticed that even during the fight the girl hadn't let go of his overcoat. He tucked it around her to keep her warm and flew into the still dark sky. Soon it would be dawn.

He arrived at his condo after a couple of minutes and descended gracefully on his balcony. Pushing the door open with one hand he stepped into the warm room. The bed was ready for him as usual, the maids knew to leave it prepared before they went to bed for their master arrived very late. He placed the still sleeping miko on the soft silk sheets and tucked her in. he moved back to close the balcony doors and then he did the only thing that he could do. He went into his office right next to his bedroom and started a search for powerful mikos. Who is she? Why do I feel the urge to protect her? Why does she have so much power? Why do I feel like I want to be with her ´ There were so many unanswered questions in his mind and even when he read for hours he couldn't find a thing. There is only one other way ´ he thought ask her´


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening and memories

Kagome drifted from dream land into consciousness, rather reluctantly. The soft plush pillows and the silk covers were by far the most comforting thing she had ever slept in. However something on the back of her mind told her to wake up. Opening one eye slowly she was greeted by the sight of black walls and white furniture. Huh? What ever happened to my lavender walls and cherry wood furniture? ´ She opened both eyes and turned to be greeted by the sight of huge glass doors that lead to a sunny balcony. There was someone out there, with long silver hair that gleamed in the sun and a business suit. Memories from the night before rushed to her and couldn't suppress the gasp and sudden movement her body produced upon remembering the red eyes and the sharp claw against her throat. She sat up and closed her eyes grasping tightly the place were the claw would have pierced.

In seconds a deep velvety voice pulled her out of her memories.

"Shh… its ok Kagome you're safe" she opened her eyes and looked up to find the same golden orbs that saved her. They were glistening with worry completely opposed to his stony expression.

"Whe… where am I?" Her voice was hoarse and dry. She felt herself suddenly very weak and almost fell back into the bed had not two strong and slender warms stopped her.

"You fainted and I brought you to my home to rest. Try not to strain yourself you spent a great amount of energy repairing the tunnel and healing my wounds." Her eyes stayed on his while he explained to her what happened and that it was eight thirty in the morning.

"Stay in bed for a couple more minutes and then try to stand up, I'll be here to help you." She did what she was told and after five minutes she was able to stand with his help and move about the room. She asked to go out into the balcony and he opened the doors for her. It was cold outside but the sun had finally come out behind the snowy clouds and was doing its best to melt the thick layers of snow.

She smiled brightly and sat on the rail. She tried to lift both her arms to the sky but she lost her balance and almost fell over the edge. Sesshomaru was there in a split second and soon had her safe in his arms.

"Tha… thank you" she was blushing and panting for she got scared.

"What were you doing?" She asked her as he sat her back on the rail but keeping an arm around her to keep her in place.

"My body… is tired and… I need to recover energy I've had to spend the last six months… to do so I need contact with nature… sunlight is the fastest way" she was unsure if he understood her but he only blinked in response and she guessed it would be better if she just did it that way she would feel better and be able to explain.

She closed her eyes and lifted her arms up to the sky trusting Sesshomaru to keep her steady. He watched in amazement as she seemed to glow and fill herself with sunlight. Her skin took a rosy color and her tired face regained its original glow. As she lowered her arms she opened her eyes and was marveled to see the stormy gray eyes from before give away to reveal radiant blue ones.

She smiled at him and jumped out of his hold to land perfectly behind him. He turned around slightly surprised at her ability and energetic demeanor. When he saw her on the train she seemed much calmer and tired´. He remembered her words: _recover energy I've had to spend the last six months´_ His eyes changed as it dawned on him.

"You were hiding your aura on the train" It was not a question, it was a statement. Kagome smiled again and nodded.

"That is why you weren't able to fight back" She nodded again.

"Yet you healed me" He was thinking out loud now. Why had she used her last energies to heal him when she herself was tired?

"You deserved it." He narrowed his eyes, how could she trust him to not leave her there on the tunnel on her own.

"I knew you wouldn't let me to fend off on my own" She seemed to be answering his thoughts.

"Why" it was his only question. Why so much trust on a complete stranger?

"I knew you before we were born" She wasn't joking. Her scent revealed no deceit and her face was serious now. Why did he feel that way too?

"We were predestined to find each other" She smiled and moved next to him slowly never taking her eyes off of his. She reached for his hand and he found himself unable to stop himself from offering it to her as she motioned to take a hold on it.

"Do you remember this?" She took his hand and turned the palm upwards to her. Her much smaller hands seemed a child's next to his stronger and bigger one. Then she reached for something hanging on her neck, took it off and placed it on his open palm. It was a silver pendant of a crescent moon much like the one on his forehead. On instinct his hand reached for his own neck and to the chain around it hidden under his clothes.

"How did you…." He stopped here at a loss of words and unable to think straight for the first time in his life. The pendant he wore on his neck had been there for as long as he could remember and his mother told him never to take it off for it was the symbol of a mission he had in life appointed by the gods to the eldest son and the strongest of the family.

If she had the same pendant then it meant… that she was his mission.

"You see…" she started "I am the protector of the Shikon No Tama in this century, I am sure you know what it is." He just nodded in response still processing the information on his head. "My family was killed by that monster for it but it is safe inside of me" She placed her hand to one of her sides and he sensed power radiating off of her or more likely from within her. "I was told when I was younger that when danger came my protector, granted by the Gods would find me and keep me safe from evil." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but to get lost in her eyes. "It seems you are my protector" She smiled again and he felt a tugging at his soul telling him that he belonged at her side.

He glanced back at the pendant still in his hand and placed it back over her head.

"I am here now, there is nothing to worry about" he told her in a very indifferent tone but she could see in his eyes that he was being honest.

"Thank you" she then took a look at her watch and gasped at the time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for the shooting!" Sesshomaru watched her during her outburst and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked sounding bored

"I work as a model half time and today a had a photo shoot at nine at Sakura Studios but I guess I wont make it" she sighed and her expression became gloomy.

He didn't like how sad she looked.

"I'll take you there but you may take a shower before if you wish" He pointed to a door across the room. However he wasn't expecting her to do the next thing she did. She jumped on him and clasped her arms around his neck before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"THANK YOU! You just saved my job!" she then ran to the door he had pointed before leaving a very shocked youkai behind.

She came out a few minutes later and found him still on the balcony.

"I'm ready! We can go now." She smiled brightly and he nodded in agreement.

They descended a flight of stairs and walked out the main entrance. The snow was much thinner and the cars could circulate again so they just took Sesshomaru´s silver Mercedes. They made it just in time to the studio and as Kagome was about to get out of the car she stopped and turned to face him.

"I know you probably have things to do but… I was wondering if you would like to stick around for some time so we can have a more detailed chat about our mission" She was smiling but her voice was serious. A day off from the office is tempting´ he thought and quickly decided to stay. He got out from the car locked it and followed a smiling Kagome into the studio.

They were greeted by a fat lady dressed in a lime green dress wearing a ton of makeup and a ridiculous hair style.

"Kagome dear, where have you been?! You were never late for a shoot before! We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Taki-san, it will never happen again. Oh but let me introduce you! This is Mr. Sesshomaru Takayama" Taki´s eyes bulged out upon hearing the name

"Takayama? As in Takayama Industries?" She was pale and nervous.

"The same, how do you do?" He gave a slight nod in greeting.

"OH MY!" then she seemed to remember the photo shoot.

"Please follow me" They walked through the lobby and to the elevators. Then they entered the studio arranged to look like an apartment all decorated in black. The chubby lady turned and directed herself at Kagome.

"You know were hair and makeup is darling" Kagome nodded and headed off after giving Sesshomaru a smile. "Mr. Takayama you may wait here" she motioned for him to sit at a couch behind the cameras. He nodded and sat.

Should I be doing this?´ his thoughts about Kagome plagued his mind. I cant stand to have her out of my line of vision for long. What is wrong with me?´ this he was thinking when out of the adjacent room came Kagome dressed in a white strapless chiffon dress that reached past her ankles with her hair in a messy bun and a diamond necklace around her neck. He had to fight the urge to drool at the vision before him. She was drop dead gorgeous. She has to be mine´ was his last thought before he became lost in her expression as she posed for the camera, so calm and enchanting.

I know it was too long for the update but there are not many people interested in this story however…. I hope you give it a try, if not then I'll just delete it… Please review….


	3. Chapter 3

Cameras and a New House

Kagome came out of the dressing room on the appointed dress and out of the corner of her eye she could se Sesshomaru eyeing her. Do I look that bad? ´ she thought as she walked steadily to the set prepared for her. It was supposed to be the commercial for a new fragrance made to be elegant yet sensual and she had been handpicked from among fifty other girls in the agency to work it. It meant money and that she would be able to send some money to her younger brother and pay for rent this month. She shifted her pose once again for the photographer who was currently telling her how look that pose looked and how lovely that expression came out. She lounged on the black sofa and the dress pooled around her and cascaded to the floor. Her blue eyes looked innocent yet teasing and her porcelain skin made her look like a vision against the black leather of the couch. On first impression you would have thought her a goddess or a fallen angel.

Sesshomaru was so into the photo shoot that he didn't even hear his cell ring, or the looks that some of the female and some of the males too were giving him.

"Take five honey, I'm going to change the batteries and adjust the lighting" the photographer called out to her and she walked off the set. As soon as she placed a foot on the regular carpet she was surrounded by people touching up her make up and her and shooing her off to the dressing room for the next outfit. She gave a glance in Sesshomaru´s direction and flashed him a smile that made his head spin. He trailed her figure until she disappeared behind the door of the dressing room.

"There is something missing people! If this fragrance is about sensuality then there must be an interaction to enhance it. Kagome is nearly perfect but some works are made for two! Cinthya get me the agency and tell them to send me the hottest guy they have over right now!" The photographer was shouting out orders to a poor girl that Sesshomaru assumed to be Cinthya. She was cowering behind a notepad while nodding her head like crazy.

When Sesshomaru heard that Kagome was to work with a male his beast growled and everybody in the room turned to him just to see him standing in his white suit and in a pose that said DON'T MESS WITH ME in capital letters. In that second the photographer snapped out of it and turned abruptly to the girl called Cinthya

"Forget the freaking agency!" He turned and walked in Sesshomaru´s direction.

"Excuse me sir are you not Sesshomaru Takayama from Takayama Corp.?" He seemed over exited about something and Sesshomaru flinched remembering how some fan mail had gotten into his desk last week and some letters turned out to be very disturbing.

"Yes I am" he said in the iciest tone possible. Instead of making the man turn away he smiled like a mentally disturbed person and let out a string of phrases so fast from which Sesshomaru could only get "every photo on business magazine… look soooo cute… who does your hair… etc." but the last phrase sent him into shock "Would you like to pose for us with miss Kagome over there?" He was at a lost… after a few seconds of silence to digest what the man had just said he opened his mouth to say no but a melodic voice reached his ears and his head snapped to his side only to find Kagome in a white lace night gown of some sort that barely covered her thighs. He was about to protest about her lack of clothing when what she had said registered in his mind.

"Would you pose with me?" she repeated once again this time with a big smile that left him deaf and blind to the world. All he could manage was to nod to her and the next thing he knew he was being thrown into a dressing room stripped off his jacket and shirt given a silk pajama bottoms and felt his hair being pulled into a low ponytail. They applied some stuff to his face and sent him right out into the set where Kagome sat testing the lights this time sitting with her legs curled in a black velvet comforter with several silver and black pillows and cushions around her. Her hair was down from its former bun and fell freely across her back in soft curls. Sesshomaru was dumbfounded at the sight. Gods she would look soo good on my…´ he didn't finish the thought because right in that moment she looked up and upon seeing him with his bare chest and just a pair of silk pajama pants she blushed madly.

She looks cute when she blushes ´ he thought as he lowered himself next to her. They both looked at each other for a long time trying to read each other. Sesshomaru raised his hand and absently cupped her cheek and took pride on the fact that she leaned to his touch.

Oblivious to them everybody around them stood staring at them for what they saw was the perfect couple. They were black and white in perfect harmony. Their faces shouted longing, love and passion for each other. No one in the room moved except for the photographer who took pictures like crazy until he tripped on a light cable and fell face first for putting the camera safe above his head. As he fell the lights on the room went off and everything was pitch black.

Sesshomaru could no longer hold himself back and as the light died out he acted on impulse and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that after a few seconds of shock Kagome returned full force. They didn't notice the lights flicking back on or the gasps of surprise from their spectators or the desperate clicks of the camera around them. After a few minutes they parted gasping for air much needed and just stared at each other once more.

Kagome gave him a heart warming smile and he let a small smile grace his lips just for her. He stood and offered her his hand which she took and graciously got up. Until then they noticed the audience and Kagome turned bright red while Sesshomaru looked indifferent but proud and happy to let everybody know that she was his intended and that no one would touch her. Everyone around them was clapping and some girls were teary eyed. Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her to her dressing room to get back into her ordinary clothes. As soon as the door was closed he turned and went to change himself.

He was the first to emerge and as soon as he stepped out he found himself surrounded by girls asking for hi autograph and a picture of him. He was waving them off when Kagome came out with her bag in hand and as soon as she saw him cornered by girls her instincts went wild and jealousy flared from her insides. Sesshomaru could smell her distress and anger radiating off of her and struggled to get to her. However she just walked right up to the group of crazy girls and made her was by pushing and shoving them out of the way until she reached Sesshomaru and placed her arms around his neck in a possessive stance clearly stating TAKEN! GET YOUR OWN! She glared back to the scared group of girls and she quickly pulled him out of the studio and into the car which he promptly opened and drove off.

He could see her and hear her fuming and glaring daggers at the dash board in front of her. Then she seemed like she couldn't hold it in anymore and she half screamed half wined

"Just who do they think they are?! Those girls! Arg! They should learn not to desire what is already taken!" Then her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with both her hands. Sesshomaru heard her rant but the last phrase made him smirk proudly So she wants me to be hers, hm, we can easily arrange that ´ he chuckled when she looked almost scared and covered her mouth. As she heard him chuckle she quickly turned to him and half expected him to tease her about what she had just said. After all it was just a photo shoot ´ she thought and her eyes emptied from the anger she felt before to be filled with sadness. How could I have been so stupid? He would never notice me if it were not for his mission as my protector.´ At this tilted her head down and her eyes filled with tears but she wouldn't let them fall and look weak. She was supposed to be the most powerful miko in centuries, the keeper of the Shikon jewel and still here she was mopping over a completely impossible relationship with her protector, how pathetic ´ such was her train of thought that she didn't notice that they had arrived at Sesshomaru´s house and that he had gotten out of the car and had opened her door. He had sensed a few minutes ago the change in her mood and could smell sadness and tears. He hated the smell coming from her and decided to do something about it. He opened her door and as she didn't move to get out he simply picked her up from the seat bridal style and as she turned to look at him it struck him the sadness and the resignation he saw in her eyes as she looked at him. He took her inside and placed her in the couch. She avoided his gaze as he kneeled in front of her to be at her eye level. Soon enough a clawed hand gently turned her to face him.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" his voice was soft and caring unlike his former phrases. Upon his gentle words, suppressed tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her face. Her tears made him loose control over his composed self and in one fluid movement gathered her in his arms and sat himself on the couch with her in his lap comforting her.

"I… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… Sessh… I just couldn't stop myself" He was confused why was she crying didn't she want to be with him? Did she regret the kiss they shared at the studio? He was a bout to ask her when the answer to his unasked question came to his ears in between sobs.

"I never mean to… fall in love with you… is just that… I know ok?... we were just posing.. and you wouldn't want a girls like me.. cursed and everything with this jewel in me… I'm sorry… I know I'm just your mission…" His eyes widened in shock. Did she really think that he was pretending for the camera? That she was just his mission?

"Kagome look at me… look at me, don't be afraid." She turned her tear streaked face to him and the love that she saw there made her stop crying in the same instant.

"Ever since I was a child I was trained day and night to become the best fighter out there, no doubt to become your guardian some day. I never had time for anything else and there has always been this emptiness inside of me. A longing I cant quite explain that didn't allow me to feel complete. The day I first saw you something inside of me tinged and yesterday at the battle I felt the emptiness clear and the urge to protect you not because of duty but because I wanted to do so. All of my life has been training and studying, waiting and training once more, just to get to be where I am now: with you here in my arms."

She was speechless. Could it be that he loved her back?

"I want you to stay here with me, to be able to call this place or anyplace for that matter, home; just as long as I have you by my side." He said to her in an almost whisper. She was so happy that she couldn't believe it all. He then did the impossible. HE smiled just for her and that alone made her smile and the sadness to vanish completely. She threw herself against him and hugged him as tight as she could. He chuckled and returned the hug.

"Stay with me Kagome" It was almost a plea and she couldn't say no to him.

"Forever" and they sheared another kiss dripping with passion and love denied for so long.

Uff! This took long enough! I hope its not too fluffy for you guys… I liked it..

If you have any suggestions please don't doubt in sending the to me..

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and special thanks to those who suggested things or corrected things! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Just one more day…

Just one more day….

Kagome woke to the sound of water running. She pushed back the silky covers and pulled herself off the bed. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight so she guessed it was him taking a shower what woke her up. She moved to the balcony and felt the first rays of the sun kissing her skin. She closed her eyes and marveled at the feeling. When an arm snaked around her waist she almost jumped in surprise but soon enough a velvety voice told her who it was behind her.

"Good morning Kagome" said that he placed a kiss on her neck sending shivers down her spine. He got his answer as a soft moan and a dreamy smile. They stayed for a while like that until Sesshomaru´s cell phone rang interrupting the perfect time. He grudgingly picked it up.

"What is it?" his voice called for an immediate imminent answer that was worth his time or else. A croaky voice came in the other line belonging to his nervous right hand in business Jaken.

"Mmm Mr. Takayama I was just calling to see if everything is in order since yesterday you didn't come to the office."

"State the main purpose Jaken" His tone gave no room to objections.

"Hhh Hai, the board is meeting this morning and we wanted to confirm your assistance"

Sesshomaru gave a sigh and turned to Kagome who was sitting in bed watching him converse with his phone.

"I have to go to the office, would you join me?" Kagome was startled at his request. He really wanted to spend every minute with her? She gave him a bright smile and a nod to respond.

"I will be there. And Jaken…"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Have the curtains in my office opened for when I get there"

"Sir?"

"You heard me" with that he hung up and walked to Kagome who was still watching him.

"Do you really like modeling?" he asked on a serious business like tone.

"Its fun but I really aspire to work more closely to my field in fashion design and marketing, how ever no one is whiling to give a new face a chance in the big industries these days without any connections and recommendations." She smiled but it barely reached her eyes.

"Well, Takayama Industries has a fashion division" he said as a matter of fact.

"I know, I loved the winter line you just released but I honestly think you could have mixed the fabrics better, to get a more edgy and sophisticated look, oh, the colors where great however the accessories kind of toned some of the pieces down."

He just watched her and with every word that came out of her mouth he made up his mind faster. The fashion division was a new addition to the company and he hadn't had the time to get a full view of everything. He was extremely efficient in work but even he couldn't be everywhere at the same time. This little person in front of him seemed alert, confident, responsible, edgy and bold enough to make good, fast decisions; just what he needed in his company and by his side. Yep… The prefect woman finally came along.

"I think we might need someone with your talent and style in the fashion department. Would you be up to it? It's a lot work and stress; Do you think you can handle it?" he said with a teasing smirk.

She was shocked that he was offering her a job. How ever, she didn't want him to do it just because he was with her now, as a personal favor. Her thought quickly vanished as he answered her unasked question.

"Your salary will be earned accordingly to what you put on the table for the company. If you choose to accept the offer you will go on a month time trial and at it´s end you'll be put to evaluation by the board. Your work and the costumer´s opinion will decide if you stay or not. Are you ready for this company Kagome?"

Then she realized he wasn't just giving it up to her. He was willing to give her a chance but it would be up to her to prove she had what it took to be a serious designer.

"You think your company is ready for me?" She asked in a mocking tone.

He stopped right in front of her and without preventing her he lunged forward and captured her lips in a kiss full of passion. But as soon as it came it went and he retreated with a smirk upon her dumbfounded expression.

"You will live a day my way now" He said as he lifted a business skirt suit in a navy blue color from a sofa that she hadn't noticed as well as a pair of high heeled shoes.

She glanced up at him and saw his smirk widen. "I posed for you yesterday, now you take notes for me, will you?" She saw the glint of malice in his eyes. So he wanted to see if she could be more than a pretty face… Well he was in for it.

"Sure Sesshomaru, but I really hope that I don't cause such a good impression on your company as to take it from you" She gave him an evil smile.

He quirked an eyebrow at her "We'll see"

He left the room and left her to change and get ready. She smiled at her reflection once she was ready. She looked elegant and refined in her business suit and high heels topped off with a simple bun some eyeliner and lip gloss.

She walked out of the room into the living room to find Sesshomaru ready and waiting for her. Once he saw her he marveled at the change and decided that no matter what she wore she would always look beautiful and stunning. They went out and into his car and in a matter of minutes they were at the office. A valet took the car and they went inside to the elevators. People came and went giving memos and good mornings to Sesshomaru as they walked, they all looked surprise, confused and some of the secretaries even looked upset with the fact that there was a stunning female walking next to him and even worst: He was talking to her as if she was his equal, something never seen before.

In the mean while he was explaining to her the ways and procedures of the company, what the meeting was about and what she was to do which was basically: stay by his side.

As they entered the meeting room, every person in the room immediately turned to Kagome who became extremely self-conscious and nervous. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit next to him and she did.

A short, kind looking old man got Sesshomaru´s attention and asked:

"To what do we owe the honor of a surprise visitor Sesshomaru?" He was obviously referring to Kagome.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, my right hand and the new Creative Director on the fashion division of the company. Every proposal, questions, and consults on that area go through her first.

Everyone in the room Gasped and some jaws flew open, including Kagome´s.

Sorry it takes sooo long on the updates… If you value your sleeping time, food, self image, stories, self-esteem, friends and family: DO NOT STUDY ARCHITECTURE! T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Every eye in the office turned to Kagome with a not so friendly glint in a flash. She was properly introduced to all of the members of the board who greeted her with not so welcoming faces. After all she was a no-one who had shown up by Sesshomaru´s side out of the blue with no recommendations o apparent experience. They all thought the same thing; Sesshomaru must have had an amazing time in bed with this one as to repay her with such a high position in the company.

However, as the meeting went on, and as she was questioned rather harshly about her knowledge in the fashion industry, she answered head on, without hesitation and always adding glimpses of her vision on how she thought she could help improve the work done on the fashion division.

After she finished, they seemed impressed or at least aware that this girl was no air head. She knew her fabrics, colors and lines very well, and seemed to have a clean fresh vision for future collections. As they exited the meeting room, Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent through the entire meeting after introducing her, smiled and walked proudly with Kagome by the arm. He led her to the elevator to the top floor, explaining to her that it was meant for the offices of the top manager at each division in the company. Since Sesshomaru managed most of those divisions, there were some of them that were empty. As the elevator doors opened they exited into a luxurious simple lobby with an elegant desk and a pretty woman in her mid twenties who smiled at them as they approached.

"Sango, this is Ms. Kagome Higurashi, she will be taking up the position of Creative Director for the fashion division, please call maintenance to properly set up the empty office on the right to mine by this afternoon" He spoke so casually as if talking about the weather, that for a moment the poor girl sat motionless on her seat. However she immediately snapped out of it and made a note for herself as she answered her boss.

"Of course sir right away; uhm… in what style should I tell them to decorate it?" the question was directed to Kagome in a sweet tone accompanied by a smile.

Kagome could tell by her disposition and her aura that this was a very pure and truthful girl. She liked her right away. "oh, let me see, let´s keep it simple in warm soft colors would be perfect, maybe a plant or two if is not too much to ask?" She answered with a bright smile.

Sango´s smile widened at her response, she was beginning to like the new girl, she wasn´t pretentious or stuck up like some of the other bosses that had not lasted a week before her. The history of directors using up these offices in the top floor was filled with snobby people who thought themselves higher than anyone else just because the company had employed them. The vast majority had been dispatched within the first week, to the point where only four people worked on this floor, besides Sango: Sesshomaru, which had the largest office by far since he was CEO; Inuyasha Takayama, Sesshomaru´s brother who was in charge of the electronic entertainment division, that went from portable videogames to home theater systems; Miroku Amasu, who was the director of Marketing and Sales, he took care of the company image on the media; and finally Kouga Okami, head of security and maintenance, in a company so big and so powerful enemies, were at every corner, so he was in charge of keeping them at bay, he had already stopped and prevented more than six attempts of sabotages, dismantled two bombs on the major factories planted by the competition, rescued one kidnapped member of the board, and sent flying an assassin that tried to get to Sesshomaru at a benefit party last fall, not that he needed the protection, but they all knew he didn't like to be bothered. This new girl would be a refreshing breeze in a guy dominated environment.

"Very well, send me the important notifications since yesterday and the agenda for the next three days, there are some things that need to be re-scheduled. Thank you Sango" He said it all in a no-room-for-argument voice as Sango took notes and nodded her head. Kagome smiled to her as they walked away from the desk, while she smiled back.

Sesshomaru lead her to a set of giant double doors carved with a half moon and cherry blossoms. There was a small yet elegant desk and a small waiting area within. Behind it there was translucent glass wall and another set of double doors, this time in glass, with more cherry blossoms etched into the surface. As he held the door open for her and she walked in she took in a sharp breath at the sight. There was a magnificent room decorated in elegant tones, in two sections. Up at front there was a social space to meet gests with light gray carpet and modern L shaped black couch and matching coffee table, to the side covering half the wall, was a mini bar for self service with shelves stacked with the fine cordials and mood setters; on the back, was the business area, with an enormous and beautiful black lacquered desk with silver details and matching leather chair, all topped off with the latest high definition flat monitor at the time. But the finesse of the furniture, the subtle, elegant lighting and serene atmosphere was not what called her attention at all. The gigantic panoramic clear glass windows, which looked over the city, did. She simply stayed there for a minute or two, until he came up from behind and spoke softly into her ear.

"Welcome to the company"

She just smiled.

I know… I know… but its better late than ever… so there… There will be possibly two more chapters, basically describing what their life will be like together…


	6. Chapter 6

They had stayed most of the morning in Sesshomaru´s office going over the functioning of the fashion division, which was called Silver Thread. It was the newest division so far with only two years in the market, successfully selling swim wear, casual and elegant clothes, along with a wide variety of accessories. Kagome had followed the line since its beginnings, having even modeled for several magazines with their outfits, so she wasn't so lost with the concepts and basic lines of ideas for the collection. Since winter was half way done, the spring collection was to be prepared and finished soon, so Kagome had to start first thing in the morning the next day.

Upon her arrival at the building where the studios where she was confronted by people who knew who she was as a model. Questions flowed in and out like a river nearly driving her crazy the first few days, but she soon got the hang of it and learned the ways of the craft.

By the next week she had completely rearranged the concept of the upcoming line and had the tailors and seamstresses working full speed. The accessories department was thrilled with their new boss, who had insights in what was truly comfortable and wearable having to sit with them throughout hours of photoshoots.

Within less than a month the collection had been structured, edited and approved by Sesshomaru himself and was two hours away from its debut on the Spring Fashion Festival in Tokyo.

Kagome was approving the makeup and hair on the models backstage when a young assistant came running breathless to her side.

"Kagome-san! We have terrible news! Aki Yamagu our most important model has been delayed by a car accident coming from Kyoto, she won't be able to make it, I have called every agency in Tokyo but all the models have been booked for the week. What are we going to do!? She opens the show with the white cocktail dress and closes it up with the ruby red gown, our two most important pieces!" Kagome could tell that she was about to cry, Agi, was her name. She had hired her as her PA a couple weeks ago for her dedication, honesty and hard work.

"Show me the pieces Agi, I need to see their size" Agi just blinked back her tears and ran to fetch the garments as she was told completely trusting her boss.

She returned in a minute with both dresses at hand. Kagome took them from her and upon quick inspection she flashed Agi a smile and dialed a memorized number on her cell phone.

"Hi baby! How is your day so far!?" She asked in a cheerful voice into her phone.

"Its ok, how is yours? All set for the show? I shall arrive in forty-five minutes" Came the smooth baritone voice of Sesshomaru on the other end.

"Oh I was wondering, since the company is yours wouldn't you like come out at the end of the show?" She was set on her decision, and as she talked Agi´s eyes became saucers.

"I thought that place was for the designer of the collection, in this case, you" Sesshomaru was at a loss. Was she scared of the response of the public to her collection? That was not possible, he knew that she was very proud of it, since she had worked very hard for the last two months.

"Oh I know, but you know me, I am a bit nostalgic and was thinking of taking the chance of storming the runway once again, I would love to walk with a dress I designed for once" that was her happy response, and immediately Sesshomaru knew, she was not afraid. He smiled and made up his mind.

"I see. Very well, I will meet you backstage towards the end of the show. Make me proud." After that he hung up and Kagome just laughed a little. But upon seeing Agi´s dumfounded face she exploded into a contagious laughter that vanished all trace of worry from her PA´s face.

"Very well Agi, model problem solved. Now, go fetch me shoes in my size will you?" Her smile was wide and in return Agi gave har a smile of her own and ran off to find the shoes.

Kagome turned around and walked over to a makeup station that had just been emptied.

"Well Jakotsu dear, here I am again" she said to her long time makeup artist friend as she sat down on the chair. He had been with her for many photo shoots before in her carrier.

"I don't understand Kagome dear, you have already approved all the models I worked with today" he had always loved to work with Kagome, since she was always so kind and cheerful. Now that she was his boss he could not be more delighted watching her bloom into a creative and talented designer.

"Oh I have never had to check on you work with me before, I trust myself in your hands" she said with a wicked smile.

"Oh my… you mean? YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO WALK TONIGHT!?" He was beyond ecstatic, and could not agree more that she was the one for the job.

She just answered him with a broad smile as she laid back and closed her eyes.

Jakotsu set to work immediately on one of his favorite faces in the whole industry.

………………………….

As the people poured into the hall and occupied their seats, a cheerful murmur filled the room. The long runway was covered in white, pink and red petals, the colors of the collection. A de lights dimmed the murmurs faded into silence and flashes of colored light signaled the beginning of the show. Immediately all went black and as the lights once again flashed they all fell on one figure at the head of the runway. Her pose, filled with elegance, poise and pride drew all eyes to her and a shower of claps was heard.

She was wearing a white strapless sun dress with layered skirt, white doll shoes, wrist high cotton gloves, a thin lace choker with a shiny polished gem and matching earrings. Her hair was in a fashionable low ponytail to one side with her hair cascading over one shoulder. Her blue eyes shone with delight and happiness as the music started with a comfortable rhythm and the colorful lights settled to a neutral tone to appreciate the colors of the fabrics. She mastered the runway and as she reached its end and posed millions of flashes went off.

The show had started.

After her, outfit after outfit walked down the runway, each one more beautiful than the other, generating smiles and pleased faces on the audience. The whites went first, followed by delicate pink ones, strong pink and white combinations and finally the red ones. As the music made a change and shifted into a more lyrical melody. The lights dimmed again and out came a silhouette. In another change in the music and lighting the final gown was revealed.

Kagome stood in all her glory on a ruby red dress with thin straps that crossed several times at her bare back all the way to her hip. The flowing fabric hugged her form deliciously and fell to her feet making a small train as she walked. Simple silver earrings an elegant simple hairdo finished off the look.

She was indeed a sight. In between the clapping, the camera flashes and the "Bravo" calls, her smile could not have gone wider. As she returned to the beginning of the runway, Sesshomaru stepped out in his white suit. The press went wild. Such a couple could have only been made in heaven.

As they reached the center and greeted everyone, Sesshomaru called for silence, and at once the room became quiet.

To the surprise of Kagome and every other person in the hall, he got to one knee, pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a magnificent white gold ring with a delicate design of many little diamonds and a much larger one in the center in the shape of a heart.

"Kagome Higurashi, here in the presence of our family, friends and guests, with you looking as beautiful as ever, I Sesshomaru Takayama, ask of you. Will you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?"

At that moment you could have heard a pin falling on the floor, everybody was frozen in place barely daring to breathe as they processed what had just happened. But a delicate happy voice broke the silence.

"I will! Of course I will marry you Sesshomaru!!!" she said in between happy tears and giggles. The room exploded in that very instant. The flashes were brighter than the actual lights on the runways and the clapping and congratulations shouts drowned out Kagome´s giggles as Sesshomaru placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

That night every news program was busy trying to cover the whole story, from the massive success of Silver Thread´s Spring Collection, to the engagement of the billionaire and the Top Fashion Designer.

But to Kagome and Sesshomaru that was of no consequence. They shut the world out and focused on the two of them at home.


End file.
